Allegro As-Saye
Wednesday, September 25, 2013 * : ♫ La la la... ding dang dong... this is me public domain 'ummin' song. ♫ [The older kids, Saye and Sio, return home, except for Javier, who is at the library. Saye is excited for some reason.] * : Mum, Mum, Mum! * : Wot, wot, wot? * : I have some big news. * : This'd better not be h'another meetin'. * : No, it's better! I * : Saye might be accepted into the ASSAI Academy after her friend was! * : Aye, that's about what I was going to say. Go to your room! [Exit Sio, laughing.] * : Oi, oi, wait a second, wait a secon'! * : Yeah, Mum? * : Can someone tell me wot'n'ale this ASSAI H'academy's to be? * : It's this really fancy private school in Nairobi Heights! * : [interested] Ah, Nairobi 'Eights? 'A'e they got links ter any Catholic churches? * : Wait, aren't we Jewish? * : Depends on whether I am. * : Oh, I see. Huh? Anyway, I have no idea what goes on in that school, but I want in. * : We'll 'a'e to see h'until yer father comes 'ome. * : Where is he, anyway? He has no job! [Enter Pen, who opens the door at the perfect time. He is carrying a stack of papers.] * : Daddy's home! * : Don' e'er use those words around anybody, e'er! * : Hey, babe. [He and Pencil kiss.] * : Wot's all those papers fer? * : Y'know * : Dad, Dad, I've just become interested in applying to ASSAI! * : That's interesting Kids, come over here, with dispatch! [All of the other children enter the room. A. R. I.] * : Yeah? * : What goes on, father? * : What's with the papers; they make you look like you're employed. * : You small ladies and gentlemen, I have just signed all eleven of us up to the greatest game show in Kenyan history, Clash of Sects! * : Clash of Sects is the greatest show ever! * : An' a double entendre on top o' thet. [Everyone is excited and speaks at once.] * : [trying to shout over the other voices] Omg, it is possibly one of the most expensive private schools in the country and that is because literally no one in my classes have heard about that, trust me; I've asked around the whole wide world because I was voted MISS CONGENIALITY! * : Oi, oi, wait a secon'! [Everyone goes silent.] * : I thought we'd a distrust fer bein' on bad television. Remember BFDI, h'anyone? * : You mean that ray of sunshine, which might as well be the only reason I have a role in the popularity opera that is school? * : But this is different! We won't be playing people who we're not; we'll be ourselves! And you love watching Clash of Sects when we do the thing with the sugar. * : Oh, h'I suppose... oh h'o h'o, y'know 'ow much I do love thet sugar. [Everyone goes silent again.] * : Wot'r'ee lookin' at? Scram, y'lot! [Exeunt omnes, running in different directions Saye sulks and walks to her room slowly.] * : Aw, what's wrong? * : Oh bother, it's not like it's about you. * : Have you got a crush? [Saye says nothing.] * : She has a crush. [Ximena and Yaretzi squeal in excitement.] * : Is he an... older guy? * : Or is he young, but, like, so smart? * : I bet he's one of those magical people who study at ASSAI. [Saye gets up.] * : Oi, what've you just said about ASSAI? * : I've been selling some mixes I got on the Internet, and a lot of customers come from ASSAI. * : Really? Are they my age? Because I've got a friend * : Oh, they're all interesting people. I can't say any more about it, though, or else the robots are going to kick me out of the website again. * : Ora, that's just one of Sio's stupid inventions. There's no way your mobile phones have got a chance of ever listening to you, right? [Silence.] * : Whatever. * : What is going on, anyway? * : [sigh] I've wanted to apply to that school, but no one wants to listen to me! * : Oh Category:Episodes Category:New episode